Medicines exist in the international ophthalmological pharmaceutical market which when applied topically cause a burning sensation and irritation of the eye.
Taking this situation as a basis, it was thought to use some type of compound with anti-inflammatory characteristics which could be used as an eyewash to treat eye irritations. It was found that a compound derived from acetic phenyl acid, called sodium dyclophenac i.e., sodium acetate of o-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-amino-phenyl, whose preparation method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,690 belonging to Geigy, would meet expectations for a suitable ophthalmic application. However, the main disadvantage present in this compound, is the intense burning sensation and irritation it produces in the eyes of the user, which makes it unsuitable for use.
Despite the above disadvantage, taking into account the anti-inflammatory properties of sodium dyclophenac, the preparation of a suitable carrier was thought of which would allow the application of the mentioned compound but without the associated problems of a burning sensation and irritation and with this in mind, the final formulation of the carrier or ophthalmic carrier solution which is the motive of this invention was reached.
In virtue of the above, the object of this invention is to provide an ophthalmic carrier solution suitable for the topical application of ophthalmic solutions of several different types, among them, sodium dyclophenac or antibiotics such as tobramicin, gentamicin and timolol sulfate.
Another object of this invention is that of allowing a compound based on sodium dyclophenac to reach the human eye, which usually causes pain, a burning sensation, temporary irritation and weeping as undesirable effects of its topical application, but without the inherent problems of pain, the burning sensation and irritation.
Another additional objective of this invention is that of preparing a formulation which contains the active ingredient but which is effective for avoiding the mentioned undesirable effects.